darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfman
Wolfman is a major character and a vendor in Darkwood. Wolfman has the beastly appearance of a wolf and trades in guns, ammunition, and some miscellaneous crafting materials in exchange for Reputation points. With his cunning remarks, he often emerges as a valuable guide or mentor to the Protagonist in the early stages of the game, though his explosive and derisive temperament may suggest otherwise. Wolfman has a camp in Dry Meadow and Silent Forest, while Old Woods contains his hideout, a noticeably large area reminiscent of an animal breeding farm. When killed, Wolfman most notably drops an Assault Rifle and the Wedding Ring (Fake). Plot On the dawn of the second day of surviving (or third if the Trader visited instead), and if the Protagonist has not found him first, Wolfman will appear near the Oven. He will inform the Protagonist that he can help retrieve what he has lost if the Protagonist is willing to help him in return. He requests that the Protagonist prove his capability of performing his assignment by reaching the camp in the Silent Forest after marking its location on the Player Map. He will also reveal the location of his camp in the Dry Meadow, and tells the Protagonist to visit him there if he wishes to see him again before making his way to the next area. When the Protagonist finds Wolfman in the Silent Forest, he congratulates the Protagonist and tells him to find the Road to the Village. There, he should have a chat with "the lady who stinks of chickens", the Chicken Lady, who has something interesting to tell the Protagonist. Wolfman also says to be on guard, because she hides something behind a locked door that doesn't belong to her. He then asks for the Key to that door, in exchange for the information of where the Protagonist's key is. Wolfman will gossip about how the inhabitants of the The Village treat him and others like him poorly, due to their mutations in appearance. He will inform the player that the Villagers have "many secrets", and that he should "find the pigshed, and get rid of that whimpering", in exchange for a reward. Wolfman dislikes Piotrek so much that he wants the Protagonist to sabotage Piotrek's quest of building a fantasy spaceship. He offers no reward for it. Quest The Protagonist is left with essentially two meaningful paths of interacting with Wolfman from this point on, other than killing him: bringing him the Key, or ignoring his request and finding another way to the Doctor's House. A: Bringing Wolfman the Key Should the Protagonist choose to satisfy Wolfman's request to retrieve the Key from Mr. Janek's house in The Village, he will be waiting for the player a final time in his large, dog-infested complex located within the Old Woods. Wolfman will greet the Protagonist with a howl, covered in blood and smelling of rot. Exploring his small home-like section near the back of the complex will reveal the half-devoured corpse of the Pretty Lady, and Wolfman will thank the player for the chance to "regain his girl." In return for his efforts, the Protagonist will be rewarded with a Hunting Rifle, and Wolfman will agree to take him to the Doctor's House. After this, there's no plot-important interaction between the Protagonist and Wolfman, and he cannot be found in chapter 2. Killing the Pretty Lady at any point will anger Wolfman. He will tell the Protagonist to "fuck off" and refuse dialogue from this point on. B: Ignoring Wolfman's Request If the Protagonist instead decides to complete the main quest in Chapter 1 by another means (and doesn't at any point decide to kill Wolfman), an entirely different set of events unfolds, although the consequences of this choice are not felt until Chapter 2. Upon spending some indeterminate period of days in the Swamp, the Protagonist will wake one morning to find many items missing from the containers in his hideout, with an angry note from Wolfman left behind at the Workbench. In the note, Wolfman demands that the Protagonist visits the Sawmill if he desires to retrieve the items he has stolen, and expresses his anger at the Protagonist for ignoring his request. * Wolfman will talk to the Protagonist through a gramophone and tell him that he has to fight two of his brothers (Huge Dogs) while he plays the violin. Wolfman also makes him leave his items outside of the room on the corpse of a stuffed man. You can, however, leave some of your stuff in the room to pick up. He leaves you with a Table Leg. Close the door and fight. Be prepared to face him once you beat them. * Wolfman will charge out of the backroom of the Sawmill and will begin to unload his Assault Rifle at you, before throwing it to the ground after his ammunition runs out. He will then attack by charging and swiping. Downing him and killing him should allow you to proceed to the backroom of the Sawmill. Should you lose, returning to the Sawmill will allow you to get his Assault Rifle (you will get it if you kill him as well, it's on the ground) and your stuff will be gone. However, he will have left you a note with a... present. Epilogue Wolfman is one of the few characters with an unknown fate if the Protagonist doesn't kill him. It can be assumed from the fact that his death is not confirmed that he survived the burning of the forest. Showing Items In the conversation screen, the Protagonist can show various story items to him. * Battery, Exhaust, Rear Mirror, Serpentine Belt, Steering Wheel, Tire: Wolfman requests to manipulate any one of these items into a bomb as a twisted surprise for Piotrek, who he detests. The Protagonist has the choice whether or not to agree ("nod") to this. The option to show Wolfman these items disappears after this, however. * Bloodied Hat: Wolfman tells the Protagonist to talk to the Chicken Lady. * Dog Tags: Wolfman gives the Protagonist information about, and the location of, the Chicken Lady House. * Electronic Game: Wolfman becomes incredibly offended and presumes he is being made fun of. If "shake head" is chosen, he throws the game away in disgust. If "nod" is chosen, he asks to exchange the game for valuable information. If "nod" is chosen yet again, the player will be given an empty pistol. The option to show him the item disappears after this. * Strange Box: Wolfman looks at the Strange Box and gives the Protagonist the location of a place in the Old Woods where he can find the key of the box (Church Ruins). * Plastic Chick: Wolfman remarks on how the chick would be a nice gift to take to a wedding party . Stock The Protagonist has an initial Reputation of 50 when trading with Wolfman. Dry Meadow Trivia * During the Alpha versions of the game, Wolfman would simply state "What the fuck is this shit?" When shown the plastic chick. After the introduction of the Wedding, however, he now notes that it would be a nice gift to take to a wedding party. * Talking to him after killing the Chicken Lady will make him remark on that how he is now free to eat her chickens. * Although he is named Wolfman, his head strongly resembles that of a fox both in shape and coloration. * A bullet hole is visible on the left side of his jacket over his heart, with what appears to be a thin blood stain running underneath. It is unknown whether Wolfman sustained this injury, or if he took the coat off someone else who did. * Wolfman appears to be connected somehow to the Child Drawings, as he expresses great distress after seeing them. It is possible that he is the mushroom-eating wolf that appears in them. * Before Alpha 6.0, Wolfman would simply indicate where the Protagonist could find him on the Dry Meadow, without mention towards an assignment. * Wolfman may indeed not be a beastly creature, as the Protagonist's perception during Chapter One can be dubious at best. * Before Alpha 7.2, Wolfman would give the Protagonist vague directions towards his camp as opposed to marking it on his map. * Prior to Alpha 8.0, Wolfman could be shown the Photo of the Doctor, which was previously obtained from the Chicken Lady. This would cause him to request the Lynx from the Hunter's Cabin in exchange for information about the doctor. This fetch quest was dropped later on, but the photo could still be shown to him, whereupon he refers to the Doctor as a "quack". * Alpha 10 added a heavy, feral breathing noise to Wolfman. This can be heard when nearby him. * As of Alpha 10, gifting the Chicken Lady's Key to Wolfman will result in gaining a hotbar upgrade. This item will be added to the Protagonist's inventory and must be 'used' to upgrade his hotbar. * Killing Wolfman is the only way to obtain the Assault Rifle in chapter 1. ru:Волк __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Vendors Category:Major characters